A World Of Difference
by Gharilraey
Summary: This soul cannot run from world side at darkness once even also you wish to run. Wu YiFanXHarry Potter.


**Prolog**

**.**

"_Itu pilihan mu."_

"_Aku tidak menyukai dunia yang membuat Mom terpisah dengan Dad."_

"…"

"_Mom."_

"_Itu pilihan mu, sayang."_

* * *

><p><strong>Tittle : A World Of Difference<strong>

**Cats : Chris Wu [Wu Yi Fan] / Harry Potter**

**Genre : Mystery, Supernatural, Adventure.**

**Rating : T**

**Summary : **_**This soul cannot run from world side at darkness once even also you wish to run.**_

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling, Chris Wu [Wu YiFan] © SM Entertainment.**

**Warning : Typo, Non EYD, lebih banyak Author Pov dari pada percakapan.**

* * *

><p><strong>Don't Like! Don't Read!<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 : Perkenalan dan Penempatan<p>

.

.

**Satasiun **_**King's Cross**_

Suasana satasiun _King's Cross_ begitu ramai, lalu lalang berbagai golongan penyihir memenuhi pandangan dari ujung ke unjung lainnya, suara peluit kereta api yang telah datang ikut memenuhi indra pendengarnya. Menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan ia lebih memilih untuk memperhatikan kedatangannya kereta api penjemput seluruh murid tahun ajaran baru maupun murid tahun ajaran lama dari pada memperhatikan pembicaraan Ayahnya dengan seorang penyihir wanita yang tengah menggenggam tangan anak perempuannya yang sedang memperhatikkannya secara diam –diam.

"Merepotkan."

Gumamnya dan menarik koper miliknya yang berisi seluruh perlengkapan sekolahnya selama di _Hogwarts _kearah kereta _Hogwarts express _yang telah berhenti_._

"Apa yang kau katakana tadi _son_."Ayahnya tiba-tiba berkata yang ia balas dengan kata'Aku tidak mengatak apa-apa Dad, mungkin perasaan mu saja.' Sebelum menghilang di balik gerombolan murid tahun ajaran baru tanpa ingin berpamitan pada Ayahnya dan wanita penyihir itu.

"Kau tidak mengantar anak mu, Aloid?"Wanita penyihir itu bertanya, mata biru tua miliknya memperhatikan anak laki-laki dari sahabatnya tersebut.

"Tidak perlu."

Berjalan sedikit jauh kedalam lorong kereta ia kini telah menemukan satu kompartemen yang masih kosong dengan segera ia masuki dan mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi tersebut, memandang kearah luar kereta dari dalam kompartemen ia bias melihat Ayahnya yang tengah melambaikan tangan kearahnya sebagai salam perpisahan sebelum bertemu kembali di libur bulan Desember. Menarik sedikit ujung bibirnya, ia tidak tahu harus tersenyum atau tidak pada Ayahnya, sebelum memilih menganggukkan kepala sebagai salam perpisahan.

Bunyi peluit kembali terdengar memenuhi indra pendengarannya yang menandakan berjalanya kereta _Hogwarts Exspress_ menuju kemana semua murid akan bertemu suasan baru di sekolah mereka _Hogwatrs _nanti_. _Diamana seluruh murid tahun ajaran baru tidak sabar menghabiskan waktu mereka di sekolah itu, yang ia pun juga tidak bias berbohong bahwa ia sendiri tidak sabar melihat _Hogwarts _dari dekat.

Krit

Bunyi pintu kompartemen yang ia tepati terbuka, menengok kesamping -keraha pintu yang terbuka- ia menatap anak laki-laki yang sepertinya seumuran denganya tengah berdiri diam di depan pintu, menaikan salah satu alisnya menunggu anak itu berbicara ia tak lupa melemparkan pandangan antara menilai, mencela, dan prihatian pada anak yang membuka pintu kompartemen tersebut.

"Apa aku dan teman ku boleh ikut bergabung disini?"pertanyaan tenor dari belakang anak laki berkeca mata menariknya dari arah menilai pakain anak tersebut.

"Ya, asal kalian tidak membuat keributan."ucapnya lalu lebih memilih mengeluarkan buku yang akan di pelajari nantinya di _Hogwarts_ untuk ia baca.

"Terimakasih."ucap anak berkaca mata bulat tersebut padanya sebelum mereka mendudukkan diri dihadapannya dan dengan ia yang mulai sibuk membaca buku yang ia ambil.

Setengah jam lebih berlalu tanpa lupa tidak mengacuhkan keberadaan dua orang yang satu kompartemen denganya, ia melirik sekilas pada jam tangan pemberian satu-satunya kakak perempuan yang ia miliki kini jarum jam itu menujukkan pukul setengah satu siang yang berati menunjukan jam makan siang untuknya.

"Mau membeli sesuatu dari troli, anak-anak." Suara dari pintu kompartemen terdengar melihat kerah pintu ia kini disuguhkan berbagai macam-macam makanan atau pun cemilan yang tersedia di atas troli. Berdiri dari duduk langkahnya di dahului oleh anak berkecamata di bangku yang sebranganya.

"Aku yang teraktir."ucap anak tersebut yang langsung membeli semua isi yang adadi atas troli itu.

Memperhatikan makanan yang kini ada dihadapannya sekarang entah kenapa ia agak kehilangan selera makannya secara tiba-tiba,

'_Ini berlebihan.'_

Keadaan luar kereta mulai gelap lajur kecepatan kereta pun melambat menadakan bahwa perjalannya menuju _Hogwarts _akan sampai, menutup buku yang ia baca sejak dari tadi ia kembali memasukkan buku itu kedalam tasnya.

"Kau tidak berganti baju?"Anak berkecamata yang ada dihadapanya itu bertanya, memilih tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang tertuju untuknya ia memakai jubah hitamnya yang sangat pas tidak terlalu pendek atau pun kebesaran seperti milik 2 anak didepannya.

Bergabung dengan anak-anak lainnya yang memenuhi lorong kereta api, ia tidak habis pikir kedua anak itu sempat saja mengambil sisi permen yang ada. Kereta berhenti semua anak yang berusia seumuran dengannya berdesakkan kepintu dan keluar ke peron kecil gelap. Sesampainya di luar kereta ia segera menyatukan kedua tangannya lalu saling mengosokkanya agar mendapatkan sebuah kehangatan: ia tidak tahu jika cuacanya akan sedingin ini. Menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan ia membuat ribuan udara berbentuk gumpalaan uap keluar dari sela bibirnya yang terbuka dengan diikuti munculnya lampu yang bergoyang-goyang diatas kepla semua anak termasuk dirinya, dan tiba setelah timbul lampu yang bergoyang terdengar suara, "Kelas satu! Kelas satu disini! Semua _oke_, Harry?"

Ia menaikan sebelah alisnya dan bertanya dalam hati apa laki-laki dewasa bertubuh besar tinggi itu mengenal anak yang satu kompartemen dengannya itu yang jujur ia sendiri belum sempat saling sapa atau pun bertukar nama karena kedua anak yang ada didepannya itu telah saling menyebutkan nama satu sama lain ketika berbicara. Memilih diam dan tak ambil pusing ia mulai mengikuti langkah pemandu laki-laki dewasa di depan sana secara perlahan karena jalan yang dilalui kecil dan curam dengan keadaan kiri – kanan yang gelap.

"Sedikit lagi kalian akan melihat _Hogwarts_ untuk pertama kalinya setelah belokkan ini." Ucap laki-laki dewasa itu. Dan benar setalah melawati belok terakhir jalan kecil yang semua anak lewati tadi ternyata menyambungkan ketepi danau yang langsung dan melihatkan betap besar dan indahnya _Hogwarts._

"Satu perahu tak boleh lebih dari empat anak."kata orang dewasa itu dan menunjukkan perahu-perahu kecil yang telah ada ditepi danau. Berjalan menuju tepi danau ia melihat 2 anak tadi telah duduk di perahu yang disusul satu anak berbadan sedikit besar yang tengah tersiak naik keatas perahu itu yang setelahnya ingin disusul olehnya menuju perahu agar pas empat orang tapi saat itu juga langkahnya terhenti ketika seorang anak permpuan seumuran dengannya langsung duduk diatas perahu.

"Maaf ini sudah pas empat orang."ucap anak perempuan itu dengan senyuman. Tidak membalas jawab atau senyuman anak perempuan tersebut raut wajahanya hanya tercetak datar dengan langkah yang menjauh untuk mencari perahu lain yang masih tersisa.

"Mencari perahu yang masih kosong?"suara seorang anak perempuan kembali terdengar tapi suara itu bukan suara yang sama, menghentikan langkahnya ia hanya mengangguk sebagai respon jawaban untuk pertanyaan untuknya, "kau bias bergabung dengan kami berdua."ucap anak perempuan tadi menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan teman perempuan satunya.

Menaiki perahu ia sempat berterima kasih atas kebaikan anak perempuan berambut hitam tersebut, "Tidak masalah kita memang harus berbagi, perkenalkan nama ku Cho Chang dan ini Luna Lovegood."ucap anak berambut itu memperkenalkan dirinya dan temannya.

"Chris Wu."ia memperkenalkan diri lalu menjabat bergantian kedua tangan anak perempuan di hadapanya.

"Senang berkenalan dengan mu, Chris."Luna Lovegood berkata padanya, anak perempuan beramabut pirang itu menatapnya dengan senyum sebaliknya pun dengannya.

Tidak lama kemudian suara laki-laki dewasa yang memakai perahu sendiri didepan sana berseru, "Semua sudah naik perahu?" yang dijawab dengan angggukan, lalu berteriak lantang, "Jika begitu kita –BERANGKAT."

"Orang itu bernama Hagrid."Luna memandangnya yang kini sedang sibuk memegang lampu yang Cho berikan padanya. Menatap balik Luna, ia hanya menaikan alisnya dan setelahnya kembali menatap kedepan.

Perjalanan menuju kastil memakai perahu lumayan membosankan baginya karena sejauh mata memandang hanya ada sebuah kegelapan di kanan kirinya, merapat keujung danau perahu kini berhenti bergerak menandakan bahwa ia dan murid lainnya telah sampai di kastil _Hogwarts_. Memandang kedepan ia melihat seorang wanita jangkung berbaju seraba hitam sedang berdiri di depan sana dengan tatapan yang menilai.

"Prof. McGonagall."suara Luna kembali terdengar di sebelahnya, seakan memberi tahu nama wanita tersebut. Mengangguk mengerti atas ucapan Luna, ia kini mendengarkan setiap ucapan Prof. McGonagall yang berkata sebelum mengikuti pesta awal ajaran tahun baru yang selalu di adakan di _Hogwarts_ mereka harus melalui tahap pemilihan asaram yang tersedia di _Hogwarts _yang bertujuan untuk menepatkan diamana semua muridnya tinggal di asrama nanti.

Rombongan murid tahun ajaran berhenti di atas anak tangga sejenak menanti Prof. McGonagall yang pergi sebentar sebelum kembali lagi mengajak anak-anak tahun ajaran baru memasuki aula untuk mengikuti seleksi, sesaat ketika memasuki aula ia tertegun sejenak memandang ribuan lilin yang mengantung di atas langit aula yang melihatkan pemadangan bintang diluar sana _'Apa ini sihir.'_ Ia bergumam lalu berbaris rapi di deretan murid-murid lainnya bersama Cho dan Luna di bagian tengah.

Suara topi seleksi terdengar menyanyi dengan menyebutkan nama empat asrama di _Hogwarts_ yang di akhiri tepuk tangan riuh dari semua yang ada di aula, tidak dengannya yang merasa itu sangat membosankan ditambah pemilhan murid- murid lainnya yang akan di tempatkan di asrama mana hingga keadaan tiba-tiba hening dengan penuh bisik-bisikan saat menyebutkan nama seorang anak yang satu kompartemen dengannya.

"Dia, Harry Potter anak yang katanya mengalahkan Kau-Tahu-Siapa."kali ini bukan suara Luna maupun Cho terdengar melainkan seorang anak yang ia tidak tahu siapa namanya.

"Oh."ia hanya menjawab singkat sebelum maju kedepan ketika namanya di sebut oleh topi seleksi berapa menit kemudian. Mendudukkan dirinya di kursi, topi seleksi kini terpasang di kepalanya dan drngan itu ia berharap di tepatkan di asrama yang cocok dengannya.

* * *

><p>To Be Continue<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Saya mohon review dari pembaca agar saya tahu dimana kesalahan saya. Mohon bimbingannya.


End file.
